Ben 10, Pokemon, Heroes Unite!
Here it is the Ulitimate team up! Ash Ketchum, Ben Tennyson, Coop, Starfire, Captain America, He-Man, Rex, Zak Saturday, and Optimus Prime must find away to save all the Nine demensions from the Evil Emperor! Plot : Ben Tennyson finds a machine in his realm which beams him up to a strange ship, that also consists of Ash, Coop, Starfire, Captain America, He-Man, Rex, Zak Saturday, and Optimus Prime. Ben couldn't believe Captain America and He-Man his heroes are involved in this mysterious situation, he has been captured by the mysterious Emperor!, then he realizes it was all for a game that the Emperor forced them to go through!, Ash, Ben, and Coop gather the others to plan, an escape, Ash suggests his Pikachu and Pokemon help them out, Ben suggests using the Ulitmatrix, and Coop suggests Megas to be the answer!. The Emperor heard this and decided to remove Ben of the Ultimatrix, Ash of his Pokemon, and Coop of Megas!, Captain America had seen that the Emperor has no honor, and he was removed from his shield, and He-Man of his sword, as for Zak and Rex, he removed their contact with the outside world. Starfire declared the Emperor a dishonorable man!, The Emperor chuckled at Starfire's words and admitted of having no honor. he sent Coop, Ash, Ben, and Starfire to a demension where animals are very powerful, Starfire is the only one with powers. Coop gets into a pit of Wolverines, (like Tiger from American Tail: Fivel goes west), he got into trouble with them where ever he goes! Ash saved him from falling into a river of Crocodiles. Ben couldn't believe he lost the Ultimatrix and has no way back. Ash tells Ben about his adventures in the Pokemon world, and even friends he had, this interested Starfire, Coop then tells Ben about the times he used Megas, Starfire told them everything about the Teen Titans. Ash and Ben told her that Robin already has a girlfriend Batgirl, which Starfire was dissapointed when she realized the truth. in the morning the group walked through the desert, Coop was complaining about the heat. then he and Ben got in a fight, over water supply, but Ash stopped them and showed them a lake of water. Starfire then asks about what girls did they have back at home. In the Process she sees Ash's memories with Misty (which is revealed that Starfire was in reality Misty but lost her memory!). She regains her memories in the process, Coop says that Misty reminds him of Kiva (only with less booty in Coops mind), Ben says she reminds him of Gwen (but not ugly, skinny, with a voice of a stuffy nose in Ben's mind). Captain America and He-Man reunite with Ash, Ben, Coop, and Starfire, He-Man too said that Misty reminded him of Teela (one he should've trusted with his secret in He-Man's head). Ash then sees his Pokemon and Pokeballs in the area and the Pokemon were glad to see Ash again!, Ben regains the Ultimatrix, but Coop, He-Man, and Captain America still haven't regain their belongings! Ben transforms into Big Chill and flies Ash to a cave mine, there Captain America wants to toughen Coop up. (the training session is similar to Tiger's training in American Tail, only Coop was doing what Tiger did in the movie) , then they head to where the Emperor had made an appearance at the collosium! Ash sees He-Man's sword, Captain America's shield being used by a gladiator cyborg, and it is used against Rex, Zak on the other hand is forced to serve the Emperor!, Starfire devises a plan to save Rex, and Zak, Captain America goes in the collosium and fights the Gladiator and destroys it, regaining the shield and He-Man regains the sword, the Emperor threatens Zak by holding a knife ats his throat, Coop got mad an pounced the Emperor, and they both fought in the collosium, Ben then finds Megas and realized the Emperor was gonna use it to conqurer the world. while Coop kept the Emperor busy, Captain America threw his shield at the Emperor and causes the Emeperor to Stab Ash!, Starfire tended Ash's wounds, and confessed to Ash her true Identity as Misty!, Coop was extremley Mad and he exposed the Emperor to be none other than Robin of the Teen Titans, who threaten them and their worlds under a mysterious organization known as the Legion of Darkness, Robin also stated that Ash would've ruined everything, that if anyone found out Robin already have a girlfriend he'd lose the glory! But when Robin was gonna throw a batarang for a fatal blow on Ash and whip Starfire memories, Ben stomped on his hand and told him to tell his master that if he'd ever do such a dishonorable thing like this again, he'll be coming for him! As Robin thought that no one will believe them anyway, he did not know that Batman was listening and stated "Robin I am, very dissapointed in you, your not ready (Robin got manacled to the chair by his feet!) Your going back to Gotham, and when I get done with you, when the whole league gets done with you, your gonna owe Barbera a very, very big appology for those lies you told her!" Robin gave a shock look tried to open the door but Batman drove very fast into the desert to punnish his ward! Ash was recovering, Coop prove to be tough as Captain America thought him to be, Ben then realized Kevin was a part of the scheme and was the leader of the organization. Ash, Starfire/ Misty, Coop, Rex, He-Man, Captain America, Zak, Ben formed an alliance but Optimus Prime was missing! Cast : Scott Menville - Ash Ketchum, Robin/Emperor Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson Brian Bloom - Captain America David Deluise - Coop Daryl Sabara - Rex Cam Clarke - He-Man Sam Lerner - Zak Saturday Hynden Walch - Starfire/ Misty John DiMaggio - Optimus Prime Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Crossovers